


And I’m not going to pretend that I’m the type of girl you’ll call more than a friend

by meganseverafter



Series: When we live such fragile lives, it’s the only way we survive [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, From Gabi’s POV because I’m on a kick., Gabriella is thirsty for Scott and really doesn’t much like Tessa, Someone’s jealous and it’s not Tessa for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganseverafter/pseuds/meganseverafter
Summary: She wasn’tsurprisedwhen it was announced that they were coming to train at Gadbois for a return to competition, but shewastorn between annoyance (she and Guillaume werewinningfairly regularly and even out of shape, Scott and Tessa still dancedbeautifully) and glee (she’d get to see Scottevery dayand he was confirmed single, so maybe she’d actually have achance?!).





	1. Gabriella might be sort of jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s this. It was inspired by a comment lullaloves left on the Chiddy fic. 
> 
> I now know more about Gabriella and Guillaume than I did even during the Olympics. It might still be way out of character for them, but I could only sit through a few minutes of their interviews at a time before getting bored. Sorry, Gabi and Guillaume if you’ve somehow stumbled onto this. You’re just not my type. 
> 
> Fun fact that I learned last night at 1am; Maia is a year older than Gabriella and four months older than Guillaume and that has fucked with my head since.

She’d heard of Virtue and Moir. Of course she had. They’d done just what she’d hoped that she and Guillaume could do, winning gold at their Olympic debut. They had the kind of success that makes skating competitively worth it. She’d watched with the rest of the world as the Americans stole the gold in 2014 and was thankful that she and Guillaume had never had to train along their greatest competition, because it seemed like a special level of hell. 

She’d met them, on the skating circuit, nearly ran into them once during practice (that was embarrassing) and they were every bit the stereotypical Canadian, just as nice as could be even when visibly stressed. And she’s not _blind_ ; Scott’s attractive and _so_ sweet. Both of which were qualities that led to a minor crush. A play-yard type of crush that you knew would go nowhere and was meant just to give you a few extra warm and fuzzy feelings when he smiled at you. Something easily forgotten when the object of affection was no longer in sight. Thus, she assumed she was over it after Tessa and Scott retired. 

At least, until they showed up at Gadbois, chatting with Marie-France and Patrice wearing their skates and brighter smiles than they’d worn even at the last Olympics. Guillaume looked excited to see them, (he harbored a similar crush on Tessa though it was more the type of physical appreciation and utmost respect than thinking about what it might be like to kiss her or what she looks like first thing in the morning after some really good sex) but Gabriella wasn’t so sure. There wasn’t any reason for them to _be_ there, at their place of training, with their coaches, because they’re _supposed_ to be retired. They’d had a hard enough year with all of her health issues, they didn’t need Scott and Tessa showing up now, when they were just getting back on track. And it certainly didn’t help that even a little out of shape, Scott still looked like a goddamned _snack_ , bringing back her crush full-force. 

She wasn’t _surprised_ when it was announced that they were coming to train at Gadbois for a return to competition, but she _was_ torn between annoyance (she and Guillaume were _winning_ fairly regularly and even out of shape, Scott and Tessa still danced _beautifully_ ) and glee (she’d get to see Scott _every day_ and he was confirmed single, so maybe she’d actually have a _chance_?!). Annoyance quickly won out though because not only were Tessa and Scott real competition on the ice, she was trying to compete with Tessa off the ice for Scott’s attention. 

He was always cordial with everyone at the rink while Tessa wasn’t there, acting like a perfectly normal human being, but then _she’d_ walk in and his entire demeanor would change. His whole body would like… center itself around wherever _she_ was. His eyes found hers _constantly_ even though he’d pretend to be present in the conversations he was having with someone else. It was _obnoxious_. And worst of all, she had to watch them, day in and day out practically make love on the ice. And their programs were good, of course they were. But Gabi couldn’t help but denounce Tessa’s skills on the ice, nitpicking things like a loose twizzle in practice or anytime she caused the program to be messed up, always wondering aloud if they weren’t past their prime and should’ve stayed retired (This is bullshit and she knows it. She’s fairly certain they hadn’t even skated this well _before_ their break and she can’t imagine she and Guillaume would be so successful if they came back at twenty-seven after two years of nothing but tour skates). 

Guillaume can’t be bothered to join in her petty actions because he’s all too aware that it has just as much to do with them being genuine competition as it does that she’s jealous of Tessa’s relationship with Scott. After all, he’s the one that has to hear about how Tess is probably leading Scott on, making him think that he has a chance with her after the Olympics if they do well, and that’s why he won’t give any other women the time of day. He’s also the one to point out that even if Scott _wasn’t_ their biggest rival, he _is_ eight years older than her and probably not looking for someone so young even if he _were_ dating during the comeback (Guillaume runs out of new ways to point this out, both in French and English, and genuinely considers learning a new language just for more options but decides focusing on _beating_ Scott and Tessa is the only way to sort of distract Gabi from her crush). 

The run-up to the Olympics is somehow worse and better. Worse, because they’re fighting tooth and nail to beat Tessa and Scott, managing to beat them in the only competition both teams skate at that year, by just 2.30 points overall. Not nearly enough to inspire the confidence that they can do the same in PyeongChang. Worse still, because Tessa and Scott are even more wrapped up in each other than the season before, and if she thought that it seemed like Scott saw only Tessa in a sea of women before, it’s like he doesn’t know that there’s an entire _planet_ half populated by women that aren’t Tessa Virtue this season. However, it’s better because the ISU seems to be favoriting them over Canada’s Sweethearts, better because Scott’s not twirling Tessa around his head, showing off just what she and Guillaume could _never_ pull off (though they _are_ doing that damn lift again, the one that’s put _filthy_ thoughts into _everyone’s_ heads, so it’s not _much_ better). 

But it doesn’t get _really_ obnoxious until they’re actually _in_ Korea and every damn news outlet that so much as _mentions_ ice dance goes on and on about the rivalry and how it’s nothing new for Tessa and Scott and how _great_ Tessa and Scott are and what an _amazing_ comeback they’ve had (Guillaume tries to tell her to not to pay attention to the interviews for _Canadian_ coverage if she wants unbiased opinions but can’t exactly argue that all these people are _wrong_ in their assessment of VirtueMoir). And then the damn wardrobe malfunction happened and ruined their short dance. 

They could have _had_ it. The gold was in their grasps. Just .80 more and they would’ve had _gold_. But _no_ , it just _had_ to go to _them_. As if they didn’t have _enough_ medals (them becoming the most decorated Olympic figure skaters in history just kind of proves her point). And then all anyone can talk about is how Tessa and Scott are probably sleeping together at the very least and married with kids at the very most, very nearly _ignoring_ their skating accolades which pisses off Gabi even more because if she had to lose, she’d at least want the winners to talk about their fucking _skates_ and not just play coy about whether or not they’re madly in love off-ice. 

Winning Worlds was hallow because _they_ didn’t bother even finishing out the season (why bother when you’ve already proven you’re the best on the biggest stage in the world, and even then you won Worlds last year? They showed the world and the ISU what they were made of; they didn’t need to keep proving themselves to judges when they had sponsorships and Ellen all clamoring for their attention). 

All in all, Gabi is _beyond_ thankful the 2018 Olympics are over and spends what little free time she has _praying_ that it was _enough_ to sate Tessa and Scott’s need to change the end of their story, hoping that 2022 will _finally_ be hers and Guillaume’s gold. And quite frankly, Scott Moir is not cute enough to be worth enduring his relationship with Tessa. She only hopes that for the sake of the rest of womenkind, they pull their heads out of their asses just so that no one else can get their hopes up for a relationship with the man who is so _clearly_ obsessed with his “platonic business partner”.


	2. Tessa’s take on things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if this was going to be a separate installment, but I think I like it as an answer to Gabi’s stuff

Tessa is not _stupid_. She is perfectly aware that:

1\. Scott is attractive. (She wouldn’t have spent nearly nine years sleeping with him intermittently if he wasn’t at least a _little_ nice to look at. Sure, his looks aren’t _all_ that keep her coming back, but they’re certainly _there_ ).

2\. Competitive skaters aren’t there to make _friends_ within their discipline, especially not with a pair of “has-beens” that decided two Olympic medals just weren’t enough. 

3\. Women are born with a special ability to be extra cruel to each other, in a way Tessa has never seen two men be, even in a world so toxic as professional sport. 

However, that doesn’t mean that she likes Gabi’s attitude. She was 22 once, she remembers the high of being best in the world (though she had an Olympic gold in addition to her Worlds gold to back her pride up. Gabi certainly can’t say the same). Tessa’s dealt with girls fawning over Scott all her life, dealt with watching them actually get a foot in the door, watching a select few get a call back, a second date and then a third and then months of his life that he’d never get back (that she spent alone in her bed, torn between wanting him to be happy and wanting him to be _hers_ , under the impression that his happiness was something that could not occur in the long term whilst he was keeping her bed warm). Dealing with Gabi’s pathetic excuse of a crush is something that Tessa does not have the energy for at 28, much less during the Olympic year of the comeback they’d undertaken with the intent to show the world just how good they were. 

That’s not to say that she hasn’t gotten petty herself. Because it’s just so damn _easy_ to piss Gabi off; all it takes is kissing Scott on the cheek some days while he’s chatting away during the lunch break, because he always wraps his arm around her waist and leans into every point of contact between their bodies regardless of the company. And she can’t quite help the genuine smile turned slight smirk whenever she catches Gabi’s frown at the display. She knows that Gabi and some of the others think she’s leading Scott on with all the affectionate touches and looks (“If you’re leading _me_ on, then I’m leading _you_ on just as much, T. Besides, since when have we given a fuck what everyone else had to say about what we were doing with each other?”) but she can’t help finding it laughable that _Gabriella_ of all people thinks she’d be better for Scott than Tessa. She isn’t the first to think so, and undoubtedly won’t be the last, but she certainly doesn’t even _place_ on the list of women that Tessa would reluctantly relinquish her Scott rights to. It’s a short list, headed currently by Reese Witherspoon and followed only by Kaitlyn Lawes because she and Scott had actually had a decent run of it, and probably could have worked out if Sochi had gone just a little better and Scott’s post-Sochi days were spent just a smidge more sober and present (and, of course, if she and Scott weren’t so dependent on each other, so willing to drop everything if the other just said the word, that even bringing up a comeback in the hypothetical was risky business that pretty much meant it was going to happen).

But she and Scott agreed on a no distractions come-back (sleeping with each other not included, because it “helped with their chemistry”), which meant that Tessa was the sole woman with claim over Scott’s body for the next two years, something she thoroughly enjoyed flaunting in everyone’s face, particularly during their programs. And if she was asked, she’d vehemently deny that proving that fact is how Latch came to be the program it was, as well as why they brought cunniliftus back (she hates the name for that lift because it’s _too_ on the nose, but it’s not as if they have a _better_ name for it. You just won’t hear _her_ say the word aloud). Regardless, she’s not _worried_ about Gabi’s opinions, be it about her relationship with Scott or if it’s about their ability to still be relevant in competitive ice dance (“Gabi can take that 2.30 and shove it up her ass. It’s not like we haven’t had a Grand Prix Final silver before. At least we never had a _bronze_ here.” “You’re being petty.” “So is she! God, could she have hugged you _any longer_ at the ceremony? It’s on camera for Christ’s sake! People can _see_ that!” “How many hugs have _we_ shared on camera that were way longer than that?” “That’s not the point.” “Of course it isn’t. Put some clothes on and I’ll order dinner.”). Overall, the only opinions that matter are that of her, Scott, and their friends and family, none of whom are Gabriella (she’ll play nice in front of the cameras, of course, but she certainly _isn’t_ friends with the girl).


End file.
